tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
List of Pickable Holes
A Pick is useful for many things, one of them is to open hidden holes in patches of mud. These holes normally take you to quests or hunting places that people normally don't know of. List of Pickable Holes Free account places Folda *There's a pickhole located in the end of a room that contains minotaurs and rotworms. This room is in the first underground floor and has a lot of bones scattered around so it's easy to find. In this hole you will find a big square room containing some weak monsters - a good place to train while being hidden from players. (here) Fire Devils at Spike Sword Quest *Go north-east of the Triangle Tower, following the water until you see a small mountain with a cave, leading to 2 dwarves. In here use the pick and you will find a hunting place with Fire Devils, if you pick more you will reach the Spike Sword Quest area. Ancient Temple *There is a pickhole in the Rotworm cave. It takes you directly to the undead cave below Mount Sternum. *After a bridge that you can lift, there are some Bonelords. In the end of this room there's a hidden hole with a quest and 3 more Bonelords to hunt. Mount Sternum undeads *There are several hidden holes that lead to an area with Dragons. Also the other hidden hole leads to a Giant Spider and a slime, that can be used to train. Another one leads to some cave rats, but be careful in there as this has a rare spawn of Grorlam. Plains south of Thais *Single Banshee spawn. There's a backdoor to hunt the Banshee if you don't have the enough level to cross the front door (there is a level 25 Gate of Expertise). Just bring 3 stackable objects (eg. parcels or crates) to go up a hill in the most southern part (near the Cyclops Camp), in here you will find some ruins and a mud tile, use pick here and down (there are 3 Stalkers here). Pick again in the room and you will be able to go down to a place with stairs to fight the Banshee at any level. *Under the White Flower Temple there's a room with 2 bugs, in here you can also use a pick to go down to a hunting place, watch out for a single Demon Skeleton and some slimes. Premium Places Hidden Quara city at Talahu *After going up the stairs go south pass 2 Hydras and enter the first pitfall that has some Quaras, then go east to the next pitfall that also has some Quaras and Bog Raiders, then go north until you see a single mud tile. Use the pick here to go to to the hidden Quara city. Edron *You need to pick a hole to get the reward of Fire Axe Quest in Edron Dragon Lair. Hero Cave *There is a hole that leads to a single Demon spawn in the Parchment Room Quest.